The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
Generally, a mobile is a type of kinetic sculpture constructed to take advantage of the principle of equilibrium. It consists of a number of rods, from which weighted objects or further rods hang. The objects hanging from the rods balance each other, so that the rods remain more or less horizontal. Each rod hangs from only one string, which gives it freedom to rotate about the string. Ensembles of these balanced parts hang freely in space, by design without coming into contact with each other.
Typically, a dental chair is used to support a patient receiving dental treatment. Dental chairs usually have adjustable height, with a foot-operated jack or a hand-operated lever on the side. Dental chairs are also configured to rotate or lean backwards. Dental chairs are normally made from metal, leather, and antibacterial vinyl materials, and are usually rather heavy.
It is known that upon seeing the variety of dental instruments, and being asked to open the mouth indefinitely, simply the thought of being confined in a dental chair causes unpleasant feelings in most patients. When the dental treatment commences, these feelings can become stronger, to the point of claustrophobic panic attacks caused by the constrained surrounding and disorientation from leaning back in the dental chair. These are known to cause feelings of concern, anxiety or even fear in the patient.
Other proposals have involved relieving anxiety of a patient. The problem with these systems is that they do not allow the patient to have any control in operation of the system. Even though the above cited patient anxiety relieving systems meet some of the needs of the market, a system and method for actuating relaxation of a patient in a confined medical position that provides a support member that supports a patient; and positions air actuated animated members proximally, and in view of the support member; and generates pressurized air to create forced articulation of the limbs, mouth, and axes of the animated member; and further allows the patient or the medical professional control distribution of the pressurized air with valves to manipulate the animated member is still desired.